Dialkyl ethers such as methyl tert-butyl ether can be produced as is well known in the art by reacting methanol with isobutylene in the presence of an acid ion exchange resin. Such ethers are desirable blending products for the production of high octane gasoline.
In the manufacture of such ethers as methyl tert-butyl ether (abbreviated in the following MTBE) a problem arises which is connected to the strongly exothermic reaction involved. A solution to this problem is suggested by the present invention.